


the power you're supplying, it's electrifying

by Anonymous



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Erotic Electrostimulation, M/M, just a warning for anyone who's not into that, like. pretty heavy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: the sound of the door unlocking is deafening in the silence of the room, and phillip turns his head as best he can in the direction of the muffled footsteps making their way towards him. a low chuckle fills the air.“aren’t you a pretty picture?”
Relationships: P. T. Barnum/Phillip Carlyle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49
Collections: Anonymous





	the power you're supplying, it's electrifying

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello, i decided this fandom doesnt have enough KINKY kinky content so i'm here to feed the people
> 
> wanna add one more CONTENT WARNING, for some pretty heavy kink scene in this! it's all consensual, and phillip has a safeword in place if he needs it, but it's still a kind of intense scene for... obvious reasons. if it's not your thing, that's fine and there's no shame in it, but please dont leave me any nasty comments. just move on. 
> 
> if this IS content you've been looking for, hi ;) hope you enjoy!

phillip’s been on his knees for what’s felt like hours. his right wrist has been bound to his right ankle, the same has been done to his left side, and the strain on his back and joints has gotten more noticeable with each minute. he’s probably going to wake with rugburn on his collarbone and chest tomorrow, with how his he's currently being pressed to the carpet. the cool sweat rolling down his back and thighs is the only thing to distract him from the heat under his skin, and the ache between his legs, where his cock is red and raw after being worked by rough hands for who knew how long. he’s red all over, really, ass covered in hand prints from being slapped and grabbed at, hickies blooming all over his neck and chest. he’s going to feel this tomorrow, and the way his dick twitches with excitement at the thought is a stark reminder of how he ended up like this. 

the sound of the door unlocking is deafening in the silence of the room, and phillip turns his head as best he can in the direction of the muffled footsteps making their way towards him. a low chuckle fills the air. 

“aren’t you a pretty picture?”

barnum. he towers over phil’s bound form, though phillip can only just see most of his legs from this angle. a large hand runs over the younger mans back, fingers tapping the knobs of his spine, before dipping between his legs to give his cock a tug. phillip whines pathetically, but the noise gives way to a shriek when he feels a sudden, stinging pain on the outside of his thigh, followed by a low, humming buzz. electricity, he realises.

there’s a few seconds where the world blurs at the edges, as his shoulder is grabbed and he’s pulled over onto his back. he’s looking up at barnum now, and the tall man grins, teeth flashing in the low light. there’s a wand of some kind in his left hand, and phillip realises that’s where the buzzing is coming from. 

barnum starts stroking his cock again with his free hand, continuously pressing the tip of the wand all around the outer part of phillip’s thighs, making the young man arch and yelp. it stings like a bitch, but god if it doesn’t make his cock leak, precum dripping sluggishly all over barnum’s hand and phil’s own stomach. 

barnum pulls the wand away for a moment, and the hand on phillip’s dick stops. the older man’s dark eyes run over phillip from head to toe, taking in his flushed face, the way his chest bounces rapidly as he pants for breath, his weeping erection. he presses the tip of the wand to the inside of phillip’s thigh, at the soft skin where his legs meet his hips, and phillip  _ screams _ .

“think you can handle one more round?” barnum asks, voice a rumble low in his chest.

phillip stares up at him with big, blue eyes, and grins.

**Author's Note:**

> im not even slightly sorry
> 
> if you spot any glaring spelling/grammar mistakes, please do let me know! thanks for reading <3


End file.
